deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Reyes Vs Delsin Rowe
Robbie Reyes Vs Delsin Rowe.png|Nier Hitoshura (Original) Robbie Vs Delsin.png|Nier Hitoshura (Deviantart) Description: Marvel Vs Infamous, two young men who got their powers suddenly and unexpectedly with their brothers playing an important part of their stories. Also, both use chains as a form of melee weaponry Interlude Sakuya: Power, you are either born with it or you get through experimentation. Sometimes you even come back from the dead in a new world finding out you head supernatural powers. Rin: However, there are also times where you receive your power very, VERY unexpectedly. Sakuya: Robbie Reyes; the new generation of Ghost Rider Rin: And Delsin Rowe; member of the Akomish Tribe, and the conduit known as Banner Man. Sakuya: He's Rin Okumura, and I'm Sakuya Izayoi. We're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a... Rin: A De-'' Yukari: DEATH BATTLE!! ''Rin: What the hell you old ha.a.a.g...Uh oh. *''Rin received a death glare as gaps started to open with things such as signposts, swords, and other stuff that can be used as a weapon as Rin sprinted at high speeds.''* Analysis ''Robbie Reyes ---- Delsin Rowe [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQIutbZWAqU '''Cue: Infamous: Second Son Soundtrack - Heart Shape Box by Nirvana (''Dead Sara Cover)] Background: '''Sakuya: Born in the Akomish tribe in the small town of Salmon Bay, Delsin has been known to be a delinquent. Rin: Delsin believed he was destined for greatness. However, his occupation as a street artist and constantly tagging buildings and structures has caused him to get arrest by his older brother, Reggie Rowe over and over, and over again. Physical Capabilities: Sakuya: When Delsin has gotten his powers as a conduit, he gained a considerable amount of strength. Such as being able to push back vehicles with little strength. Rin: He's also capable of easily shrugging off falling from great heights, which this also happened to surprise him. He's also able to survive gunshots, and even RPG blast point-blank. Sakuya: When he used his smoke powers on top of the space needle, the strength behind it was capable of tearing of the accessories, and giant wire spool tether. Personality: Rin: Delsin Rowe is a bit rebellious and a delinquent as well. I mean this guy always tags buildings, walls, and even advertisement structures. Although, I wouldn't mind if he tagged my room with those cool graffiti art. Sakuya: You know, you live here now right? *''Sakuya gave a glare of death towards Rin''* Rin: Right. Sorry! ''Death Battle '''Sakuya: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate'. Rin: It's time for a-'' Remilia: DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- ''Seattle, Washington [https://youtu.be/D3a5djR3DkY InFAMOUS 2: The Blue Soundtrack - Cole MagGrath] To say that the streets of Seattle were quiet was an understatement. Seatle itself is completely empty, although, one person sat in the middle of Seatle’s streets. Sitting on the road with his phone was the Banner Man, Delsin Rowe; Wearing his signature red beanie, dark-blue denim jeans, black denim vest, white-hoodie, a red-flannel underneath, and skate shoes. “Come on, hurry up,” Delsin was growing impatient as he passed around the single street within Seattle. The Banner Man was told about a very powerful, evil man was coming to Seattle. So, Delsin did the right thing and evacuated everything with Fetch and Eugene keeping the citizens safe. “I was told this man will be here. Where the hell is he?” As on cue, Delsin heard the sounds of a car coming his way. Steeling his face and eyes towards the source. Banner Man saw a person driving what appears to be a modified 1969 Dodge Charger. Delsin had to admit, it was a nice car. He might get himself one of those. The dodge charger stopped roughly two meters away from Del as someone got out of the car. He had tan skin, a V-shaped scar on his forehead. He also had a leather jacket and gloves to match. Also, he wears dark-grey denim jeans and black converse. Delsin had to admit once again, he kinda liked this man’s style. (Music Stop) “I’m guessing you must be the powerful, brooding, evil man.” Delsin spoke aloud as he gained the rider of the dodge charger’s attention rather quickly. “Sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else,” The man spoke out as he looked towards Delsin in a serious tone. “The name is Robbie Reyes by the way.” “Is that right!? Well, the name is Delsin Rowe, but some people call me Banner Man,” Banner Man? Robbie remembered hearing it on TV not that long ago. The news reported about a man tagging artwork around Seatle. No one has caught a glimpse of him yet, however, The Ghost Rider would’ve thought it was a lie, but he could smell the fresh paint on him and see some spray cans lying near the area. “Do you happen to know about this powerful, evil person?” “No.” Robbie responded in a one-word reply as he turned around and head back toward his modified 1969 dodge charger. However, that answer wasn’t good enough for Delsin. “Hey! I need more of an answer than that buddy.” Delsin yelled out as he gripped Robbie’s shoulder with smoke lingering on his hands. On instinct, the rider of the dodger charger elbowed Banner Man… That would’ve been the outcome if his elbow didn’t go through him like a puff of smoke. “What the hell?” Robbie was baffled by this as he quickly got Delsin’s grip off of his shoulder. A voice… a voice can be heard within the Ghost Rider’s head as it was an all too familiar voice. The voice of Robbie’s Serial Killer Uncle, Eli Marrow, ‘'Robbie, have you notice that this place is a fucking ghost town? I mean isn’t Seatle suppose to be filled with many people? This man before must have killed all of them! Take him out before he kills you!'’ “I guess I have no choice,” It was then that the flames of hell circles around and engulfed Robbie - which caught Delsin off by surprise, a very big surprise to say the least. As the flames of hell die down, where Robbie once stood was now a flaming skeleton. The Dodge Charge became equally flaming as well. “Time to bring you down Chico.” “Umm,” Del didn’t really know what to see about this. It was certainly a new experience. Wait? Delsin then thought about it again. This man most by the powerful, brooding, evil person he was told about. Although he would’ve liked the details on this aside from just being evil and powerful. Seeing it now made Delsin know that wasn’t a need for any details as he could see it with his own eyes. “You bring me down? Nah, that ain’t gonna happen. I’m the one who’s gonna bring you down, ya freaky looking conduit.” [https://youtu.be/wMz9mbgNDyM Celldweller - I can't wait (Metal Revision by Paul Udarov)] “Alright, let’s go!” Both Robbie and Delsin yelled out as both powerhouses ran towards each other. Seattle had just become a battleground, and it was clear that only one of them is gonna leave here alive. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Nier Hitoshura Category:'Sony vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year